


Five Miles Down the Railroad Tracks

by LittleHeartGrenade (fledglingheart)



Series: Lost our Hearts in the Black Hills [1]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Castiel is a dog, Falling In Love, M/M, Orphan Jared Padalecki, Orphan Sam Winchester, Pick Your Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 18:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15587772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fledglingheart/pseuds/LittleHeartGrenade
Summary: Growing up an orphan is always lonely. It doesn’t matter how hard the orphanage tries to find you a family, or how many friends you make; there will always be something missing, and that can often be substituted by loneliness and abandonment.Jared/Sam moves to South Dakota to find a home and a family, but love comes from unexpected places.Chapter One is J2. Chapter Two is Wincest.





	1. Jensen

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written as a J2 and then converted into a Wincest for people who prefer to read about the characters instead of the people. I took some inspiration for this from a movie called Calamity Jane (1953), and a whole lot more inspiration from the Dolly Parton song Joshua. 
> 
> If people enjoy it, I may write a sequel.
> 
> LINKS WILL BE ADDED SHORTLY

Growing up an orphan is always lonely. It doesn’t matter how hard the orphanage tries to find you a family, or how many friends you make; there will always be something missing, and that can often be substituted by loneliness and abandonment. That’s how Jared saw it anyway, and being that lonely orphan that nobody had wanted to adopt he was pretty sure he was a semi-expert on the topic. It wasn’t that Jared Padalecki was a bad child: his parents had passed away when he was young in an accident and he’d had no family to take him in, his grades were fair, he had friends and he was always polite. Even his matron was astounded that Jared remained her ward until he was a legal adult.

As an individual, Jared didn’t let his unfortunate childhood limit him. He accepted his place in the world and found companionship elsewhere, easily befriending co-workers and their families as he worked hard to save his money. Eventually it occurred to him that as much as he loved his friends in the city he’d grown up in, Jared wouldn’t find what he was looking for if he didn’t expand his world. That was how he found himself moving out of the home he shared with childhood friends and out to a little town near the Black Hills of South Dakota. It was a beautiful place despite being quiet and underpopulated, and it called out to him as somewhere he could call home. He didn’t have enough money to buy a home, but he got himself a job working manual labour and paid for a room above the saloon bar.

Over a drink with colleagues Jared told his brief story to an inquisitive audience who’d been trying to pry it out of him since they’d met him, “See, I told you there was nothing fun about my story.” He laughed.

“I bet there’s more to it, you get in trouble with those ladies of yours?” Caleb jested, slapping Jared’s shoulder.

“I assure you, Victoria and Kathryn were only old friends of mine. I’m a good little boy, remember?” Jared returned. Homosexuality wasn’t always accepted, and rather than risk being shunned Jared preferred to play along and feign innocence. “Okay, I told you my story, now you have to tell me something,” he redirected the conversation, “Those abandoned railway tracks that lead out of the town, where do they go? I saw tracks going that ways but I didn’t think anything was out there.”

“Ah you don’t wanna worry about that Jared, it’s just an old cargo line. It ain’t run since before I was born,” Jerry, an older member of their group chimed in. “I wouldn’t go exploring that way though if I were you, at least not without a shotgun handy. There’s a shack about five miles down maybe where the owner of that land lives, he’d a real big guy, mean and ugly.”

“More like vicious. And he don’t show his face much around here, just comes into town to shop or bring that nasty hound of his to the vet.” Caleb added, “Best leave your curiosity at the gate this time, setting foot on that man’s land could be a death sentence.”

The conversation redirected after that to idle talk of work after the weekend and the pretty women performing on the stage, but Jared couldn’t stop thinking about this monster he’d been told about. Surely there wasn’t anyone who could be so mean in the world. Regardless, he didn’t mention it again that night.

By the time morning broke through the open window in Jared’s rented room, thoughts of the mysterious stranger five miles down the tracks were still burning up in his mind. It couldn’t hurt to see if all those rumours about the mystery man were true, and Kathryn did always say he needed to go on more adventures. Mind made up, Jared packed a small lunch in his bag and made his way down the tracks, leaving early enough that people weren’t around to see him go. The walk only took him just over an hour but the anticipation made the journey feel much longer, each mile coming with a reminder of the warnings from Caleb and Jerry.

Still, Jared carried on until he came to a quaint old shack, small and a little rundown, with a large black dog stretched out in the well-kept garden. As he approached the dog growled at Jared, standing up to show it’s truly intimidating size. He swallowed in fear, jumping when a deep voice called out, “Well, who are you?” A figure materialised in the doorway of the shack, leaning against the frame with his arms folded. Just over six feet tall and muscular, he had a thick, groomed beard, short hair and a trucker hat shielding his eyes from the sun. He was the biggest man Jared had ever met, aside from his own reflection, but with a voice as kind as that Jared couldn’t find it in himself to be afraid. “What you doing snooping ‘round my land?” The man pushed away from the door to move towards Jared, a smile gracing his lips.

Comforted by the man’s warm expression, Jared smiled back, “My name’s Jared sir. I came down here to meet you.” Now he wasn’t in the shade of the porch Jared could admire the way the man’s body looked, tight black shirt and faded blue jeans doing nothing to curb Jared’s sudden arousal. Maybe he was blinded by his attraction, but Jared knew this man was definitely not the cruel giant he’d been told about.

“Come on in and pull up a chair; might as well now you’re here,” the man patted Jared’s shoulder, guiding him past the dog which was now much more friendly, the four legged friend following them into the shack. “You can call me Jensen.” Jensen poured Jared a cup of coffee and cut him a slice of homemade pie, obviously glad for company. “Don’t mind Cass down there,” he indicated the dog laid at the foot of Jensen’s chair, “Named after an angel and behaves like one too.”

“What you doing out here all alone Jensen?” Jared reached down to pet Cass, making note that Castiel – his name was carved into his collar – was indeed a boy.

Jensen took off his hat and smoothed his hair down, his smile never wavering, “Oh I just wanted away from the city life. I found this place through a half-Russian friend of mine, the same guy that gave me my mutt. It felt like home. But the townsfolk are kinda scared of me and I never had a chance to make friends so work is a little slow. Not that it bothers me. I make enough money to keep this little place going. Cass is happy enough to run around. What about you, Jared? I ain’t seen you around before.”

“Oh I’ve only been here about a month. The orphanage had to kick me out so I came here to start a new life. I didn’t believe anyone could be so mean when the men I work with told me about you. I had to come see for myself.”

“Well I’m glad you did. Orphanage? I’m sorry for your loss Jared, but I’m pretty damn happy to meet you. Did you move out here on your own?” Jensen tucked into his pie, stomach rumbling for lunch, so Jared followed suit.

“That’s right, I don’t have anybody else except a couple of friends back home. My kind find it a little harder to find a sweetheart,” he wasn’t sure why he told Jensen that – probably his dick talking for him.

“Your kind? Orphans?” Jensen looked confused until it dawned on him and he smiled once again, “You mean you’re homosexual? Well it can’t have been easy growing up like that.” There was something in Jensen’s eyes but Jared trusted him and he was relived he’d taken the knowledge so well. “I wouldn’t tell many folk around here though, I don’t know if they accept that or not but I do know they can be judgemental at times. You’re just a little too sweet to be run out of town so soon.”

Jared looked down into striking blue eyes as Castiel tried to hand him a ball to throw. He laughed and scratched behind the dog’s ear, “Do you mind if I take him outside to play?”

“Not at all,” Jensen followed them out, sitting on the porch to watch them play fetch. Jared’s voice caught him off guard. “What was that sweetheart?”

Jared blushed, “I said what about you? You got anybody to call your own, or any family at least?”

“I got a sister somewhere in the world, and an older brother down in Texas, but we don’t get to talk much. I’m pretty alone out here but I don’t mind it. I keep up friendships with letters. I haven’t had a sweetheart in a few years though.” He scratched his beard, the sun soft against his face.

The conversation flowed easily between them, stories and memories coming out like they were old friends instead of acquaintances. They sat on the porch together talking until the sky glowed with the setting sun and they were forced to move inside to escape the chill of the late evening air. Jensen cooked them a meal and sat down with Jared on the sofa. By the time the morning light filled the room, Castiel was stretched out asleep on the rug while the boys laughed about the mischief Jensen could get into playing pranks on his friends in the city. Jared was terrified inside that if he didn’t leave soon he was going to end up having more than a crush on Jensen.

Jensen cleared his throat, remnants of his guffaw still in his chest, “You know this place could always be improved and built up. Why don’t you move out of that saloon and up here with me?”

“You trust me already?” Jared smoothed out the blanket covering their laps. “You just met me yesterday.”

“Maybe but after all that talking I feel like I’ve known you for a lot longer. There won’t be rent to pay. I just want a helping hand fixing this place into a real home.”

“Yeah! Yeah okay, I’ll stay with you,” Jared laughed, not believing how his curiosity had led to this.

Time passed on quickly for Jared after that. He didn’t know how the first month had felt like a year and the rest of the year felt like a month but that was time for you. While the little, rundown shack became a moderate, sturdy home Jared and Jensen’s bond strengthened immeasurably. They were like long lost brothers, two very different people but alike in more ways than they could count. It was a happy home with the three of them, there was just one thing missing for Jared. Somewhere along the way from that big black dog growling to sitting in front of a house he’d helped build with his own two hands, electricity and clean water included, Jared had fallen deeply in love with his housemate. It was truly inevitable. Jared would dare any man or women not to fall for those dashing looks or that kind smile, or the way Jensen always seemed to know what he needed most. He looked up when Jensen joined him on the porch swing, offering him a beer. “What is it sweetheart?” That damned pet name between them.

“I came to the legendary Black Hills of South Dakota in some big, dramatic attempt to find something I couldn’t find in the city I grew up in.” Jensen listened to him as he found his words, not rushing or interrupting, “And I found something alright. I found abandoned railroad tracks; a giant, floppy eared puppy,” he petted Castiel, “A beautiful home… and that’s plenty, that’s good enough for me. But I’m still lonely, lonely in the same way you are. I came here looking for something particular, and I found it, but I am terrified to reach out and take it.”

Jensen’s hand settled on Jared’s thigh, strong and comforting, “You can tell me anything Jared. What were you really looking for? What did you find?”

Deciding to bite the bullet, potentially literally, Jared raised his eyes to meet Jensen’s, “You. You are exactly what I’ve always been looking for. I’m in love with you.”

A slow smile grew on Jensen’s face, extinguishing his concern, “Then why didn’t you say something? Don’t have to feel lonely anymore.” Their lips met under the hot sun, and again on cooler bedsheets.

Growing up as an orphan is always lonely but finding a family that loves you, well to Jared that was just the best damn feeling in the world. 


	2. Dean

Growing up an orphan is always lonely. It doesn’t matter how hard the orphanage tries to find you a family, or how many friends you make; there will always be something missing, and that can often be substituted by loneliness and abandonment. That’s how Sam saw it anyway, and being that lonely orphan that nobody had wanted to adopt he was pretty sure he was a semi-expert on the topic. It wasn’t that Sam Winchester was a bad child: his parents had passed away when he was young in an accident and he’d had no family to take him in, his grades were fair, he had friends and he was always polite. Even his matron was astounded that Sam had remained her ward until he was a legal adult.

As an individual, Sam didn’t let his unfortunate childhood limit him. He accepted his place in the world and found companionship elsewhere, easily befriending co-workers and their families as he worked hard to save his money. Eventually it occurred to him that as much as he loved his friends in the city he’d grown up in, Sam wouldn’t find what he was looking for if he didn’t expand his world. That was how he found himself moving out of the home he shared with childhood friends and out to a little town near the Black Hills of South Dakota. It was a beautiful place despite being quiet and underpopulated, and it called out to him as somewhere he could call home. He didn’t have enough money to buy a home, but he got himself a job working manual labour and paid for a room above the saloon bar.

Over a drink with colleagues Sam told his brief story to an inquisitive audience who’d been trying to pry it out of him since they’d met him, “See, I told you there was nothing fun about my story.” He laughed.

“I bet there’s more to it, you get in trouble with those ladies of yours?” Caleb jested, slapping Sam’s shoulder.

“I assure you, Victoria and Kathryn were only old friends of mine. I’m a good little boy, remember?” Sam returned. Homosexuality wasn’t always accepted, and rather than risk being shunned Sam preferred to play along and feign innocence. “Okay, I told you my story, now you have to tell me something,” he redirected the conversation, “Those abandoned railway tracks that lead out of the town, where do they go? I saw tracks going that ways but I didn’t think anything was out there.”

“Ah you don’t wanna worry about that Sam, it’s just an old cargo line. It ain’t run since before I was born,” Jerry, an older member of their group chimed in. “I wouldn’t go exploring that way though if I were you, at least not without a shotgun handy. There’s a shack about five miles down maybe where the owner of that land lives, he’d a real big guy, mean and ugly.”

“More like vicious. And he don’t show his face much around here, just comes into town to shop or bring that nasty hound of his to the vet.” Caleb added, “Best leave your curiosity at the gate this time, setting foot on that man’s land could be a death sentence.”

The conversation redirected after that to idle talk of work after the weekend and the pretty women performing on the stage, but Sam couldn’t stop thinking about this monster he’d been told about. Surely there wasn’t anyone who could be so mean in the world. Regardless, he didn’t mention it again that night.

By the time morning broke through the open window in Sam’s rented room, thoughts of the mysterious stranger five miles down the tracks were still burning up in his mind. It couldn’t hurt to see if all those rumours about the mystery man were true, and Kathryn did always say he needed to go on more adventures. Mind made up, Sam packed a small lunch in his bag and made his way down the tracks, leaving early enough that people weren’t around to see him go. The walk only took him just over an hour but the anticipation made the journey feel much longer, each mile coming with a reminder of the warnings from Caleb and Jerry.

Still, Sam carried on until he came to a quaint old shack, small and a little rundown, with a large black dog stretched out in the well-kept garden. As he approached the dog growled at Sam, standing up to show it’s truly intimidating size. He swallowed in fear, jumping when a deep voice called out, “Well, who are you?” A figure materialised in the doorway of the shack, leaning against the frame with his arms folded. Just over six feet tall and muscular, he had a thick, groomed beard, short hair and a trucker hat shielding his eyes from the sun. He was the biggest man Sam had ever met, aside from his own reflection, but with a voice as kind as that Sam couldn’t find it in himself to be afraid. “What you doing snooping ‘round my land?” The man pushed away from the door to move towards Sam, a smile gracing his lips.

Comforted by the man’s warm expression, Sam smiled back, “My name’s Sam sir. I came down here to meet you.” Now he wasn’t in the shade of the porch Sam could admire the way the man’s body looked, tight black shirt and faded blue jeans doing nothing to curb Sam’s sudden arousal. Maybe he was blinded by his attraction, but Sam knew this man was definitely not the cruel giant he’d been told about.

“Come on in and pull up a chair; might as well now you’re here,” the man patted Sam’s shoulder, guiding him past the dog which was now much more friendly, the four legged friend following them into the shack. “You can call me Dean.” Dean poured Sam a cup of coffee and cut him a slice of homemade pie, obviously glad for company. “Don’t mind Cass down there,” he indicated the dog laid at the foot of Dean’s chair, “Named after an angel and behaves like one too.”

“What you doing out here all alone Dean?” Sam reached down to pet Cass, making note that Castiel – his name was carved into his collar – was indeed a boy.

Dean took off his hat and smoothed his hair down, his smile never wavering, “Oh I just wanted away from the city life. I found this place through a half-Russian friend of mine, the same guy that gave me my mutt. It felt like home. But the townsfolk are kinda scared of me and I never had a chance to make friends so work is a little slow. Not that it bothers me. I make enough money to keep this little place going. Cass is happy enough to run around. What about you, Sam? I ain’t seen you around before.”

“Oh I’ve only been here about a month. The orphanage had to kick me out so I came here to start a new life. I didn’t believe anyone could be so mean when the men I work with told me about you. I had to come see for myself.”

“Well I’m glad you did. Orphanage? I’m sorry for your loss Sam, but I’m pretty damn happy to meet you. Did you move out here on your own?” Dean tucked into his pie, stomach rumbling for lunch, so Sam followed suit.

“That’s right, I don’t have anybody else except a couple of friends back home. My kind find it a little harder to find a sweetheart,” he wasn’t sure why he told Dean that – probably his dick talking for him.

“Your kind? Orphans?” Dean looked confused until it dawned on him and he smiled once again, “You mean you’re homosexual? Well it can’t have been easy growing up like that.” There was something in Dean’s eyes but Sam trusted him and he was relived he’d taken the knowledge so well. “I wouldn’t tell many folk around here though, I don’t know if they accept that or not but I do know they can be judgemental at times. You’re just a little too sweet to be run out of town so soon.”

Sam looked down into striking blue eyes as Castiel tried to hand him a ball to throw. He laughed and scratched behind the dog’s ear, “Do you mind if I take him outside to play?”

“Not at all,” Dean followed them out, sitting on the porch to watch them play fetch. Sam’s voice caught him off guard. “What was that sweetheart?”

Sam blushed, “I said what about you? You got anybody to call your own; or any family at least?”

“I got a sister somewhere in the world, and an older brother down in Texas, but we don’t get to talk much. I’m pretty alone out here but I don’t mind it. I keep up friendships with letters. I haven’t had a sweetheart in a few years though.” He scratched his beard, the sun soft against his face.

The conversation flowed easily between them, stories and memories coming out like they were old friends instead of acquaintances. They sat on the porch together talking until the sky glowed with the setting sun and they were forced to move inside to escape the chill of the late evening air. Dean cooked them a meal and sat down with Sam on the sofa. By the time the morning light filled the room, Castiel was stretched out asleep on the rug while the boys laughed about the mischief Dean could get into playing pranks on his friends in the city. Sam was terrified inside that if he didn’t leave soon he was going to end up having more than a crush on Dean.

Dean cleared his throat, remnants of his guffaw still in his chest, “You know this place could always be improved and built up. Why don’t you move out of that saloon and up here with me?”

“You trust me already?” Sam smoothed out the blanket covering their laps. “You just met me yesterday.”

“Maybe but after all that talking I feel like I’ve known you for a lot longer. There won’t be rent to pay. I just want a helping hand fixing this place into a real home.”

“Yeah! Yeah okay, I’ll stay with you,” Sam laughed, not believing how his curiosity had led to this.

Time passed on quickly for Sam after that. He didn’t know how the first month had felt like a year and the rest of the year felt like a month but that was time for you. While the little, rundown shack became a moderate, sturdy home Sam and Dean’s bond strengthened immeasurably. They were like long lost brothers, two very different people but alike in more ways than they could count. It was a happy home with the three of them, there was just one thing missing for Sam. Somewhere along the way from that big black dog growling to sitting in front of a house he’d helped build with his own two hands, electricity and clean water included, Sam had fallen deeply in love with his housemate. It was truly inevitable. Sam would dare any man or women not to fall for those dashing looks or that kind smile, or the way Dean always seemed to know what he needed most. He looked up when Dean joined him on the porch swing, offering him a beer. “What is it sweetheart?” That damned pet name between them.

“I came to the legendary Black Hills of South Dakota in some big, dramatic attempt to find something I couldn’t find in the city I grew up in.” Dean listened to him as he found his words, not rushing or interrupting, “And I found something alright. I found abandoned railroad tracks; a giant, floppy eared puppy,” he petted Castiel, “A beautiful home… and that’s plenty, that’s good enough for me. But I’m still lonely, lonely in the same way you are. I came here looking for something particular, and I found it, but I am terrified to reach out and take it.”

Dean’s hand settled on Sam’s thigh, strong and comforting, “You can tell me anything Sam. What were you really looking for? What did you find?”

Deciding to bite the bullet, potentially literally, Sam raised his eyes to meet Dean’s, “You. You are exactly what I’ve always been looking for. I’m in love with you.”

A slow smile grew on Dean’s face, extinguishing his concern, “Then why didn’t you say something? Don’t have to feel lonely anymore.” Their lips met under the hot sun, and again on cooler bedsheets.

Growing up as an orphan is always lonely but finding a family that loves you, well to Sam that was just the best damn feeling in the world. 


End file.
